Surprises pour Halloween
by regina2015
Summary: Regina décide de surprendre Emma, non seulement avec son choix de déguisement, mais en plus par leur rencontre le soir d'Halloween.OS.SQ.


**Hello ! Je perpétue une tradition FF que j'ai toujours trouvé sympa, voilà donc une petite OS pour fêter Halloween :))**

 **Rien ne m'appartient...tout à ABC.**

 **SQ**

Emma bougonnait tout ce qu'elle savait, courir dans la nuit, un 31 octobre, dans le Maine, avec une petite jupe et des collants, fallait vraiment qu'elle ait perdue l'esprit. Bon, certes, un immense manteau la couvrait de pied en cape, mais le moindre courant d'air qui s'engouffrait dessous lui donnait envie de mourir.

Pourquoi avait-elle écouté Henry et Snow ? Ils lui avaient pris la tête pendant des jours à lui expliquer à quel point c'était le costume parfait pour elle, entre son physique de décathlonienne et son statut de sauveuse, elle ne pouvait que cartonner en « Supergirl ». Mouais ok, sauf qu'elle n'avait pas la capacité de la demoiselle à supporter le froid, bien entendu exceptionnel cette année, de cette nuit d'Halloween. Et de plus il semblerait que Pongo n'avait aucun respect pour les fêtes traditionnelles, donc elle courait comme une dératée pour compenser l'engourdissement progressif de ses membres inférieurs.

— Où il est ce putain de clébard !...PONGO ! PONGO ! Arf ! Si je te chope tu finis en pâté pour chat ! PONGO !

La sonnerie de son portable l'arrêta dans sa course éperdue le long des quais de Storybrooke, dernier endroit où le dalmatien avait été aperçu.

— Allo…oui Archie…non toujours pas…non ça va je suis juste un peu essoufflée…comment ça derrière la boutique de Gold ?...qui ?...mouais si c'est Leroy qui l'a vu, permettez-moi d'en douter…je sais Archie qu'il fait super froid, je suis très bien placée pour le savoir…mais non je ne vous reproc…Archie…ARCHIE STOP !...ok ok ok ! je passe vite fait au poste me chang…ouais ok j'y vais direct et je vous appelle, c'est bon, à toute.

Emma raccrocha en grognant.

— Putain il est pas psy pour rien ! Encore 5mn et je m'excusais de la fugue de son chien.

La blonde serra son col et fit demi-tour en trottinant, pour rejoindre sa voiture garée au début de la jetée.

Son téléphone sonna à nouveau pendant qu'elle s'asseyait en grelottant dans l'habitacle gelé de son véhicule. Elle mit le contact et le chauffage à fond tout en décrochant.

— Allo…quoi Killian !?...ouais j'ai remarqué que j'avais quitté la fête…et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ! Que je m'éclate comme une malade à courir après une saloperie de dalmatien par - 5 !...tu sais quoi !? Va te faire foutre connard d'ivrogne égoïste !

Son Smartphone finit sa course sur la banquette arrière, après que le Shérif l'ait jeté de rage par-dessus son épaule.

— Oh mais elle commence sérieusement à me gonfler cette soirée de merde !...Et en plus je parle toute seule comme une débile…tu fais chier Pongo !

La voiture de patrouille démarra en trombe et prit le chemin du centre ville.

 **SQ**

Regina était arrivée un peu tard à la fête d'Halloween organisée par Ruby et Granny. Elle leur avait permis d'utiliser la salle de réception de la mairie, le diners n'étant pas assez grand, à la condition qu'elles s'occupent de tout. Il était hors de question que les finances publiques participent de quelque manière que ce soit à cette soirée commerciale, dans tous les sens du terme. Et puis connaissant la grand-mère de Ruby, qui avait toujours eu un sens aiguisé du profit, elle ne s'inquiétait pas du tout pour les recettes sûrement très positives de ces réjouissances, donc autant que les Lucas se chargent de l'organisation de A à Z.

Une fois débarrassée de son manteau aux vestiaires, elle s'était promenée dans la salle à la recherche de connaissance avec qui elle supporterait de passer une partie de la nuit. Les gens n'avaient de cesse de se retourner sur son passage, ébahis par son déguisement. Un sourire en coin ne quittait pas ses lèvres, très heureuse de son effet.

Henry se jeta dans ses bras dès qu'il la vit.

— Ouah maman ! T'es trop cool en Lara Croft ! Comme ça te va bien ! C'est des vrais les pistolets !?

La brune se rengorgea face à la réaction de son précieux fils. Elle était impatiente de croiser la mère biologique de celui-ci d'ailleurs. Connaissant leur fascination à tous les deux pour le jeu Tomb Raider, elle avait jeté son dévolu sur cette tenue pour les surprendre et les épater. C'était l'équipement typique de la si célèbre et appréciée baroudeuse, obsédée par l'Egypte. Un petit top sans manche, bleu clair, un short moulant et court, couleur savane, des bottes de randonnées, marron clair, semelle antidérapante à mi-mollets, les mitaines, évidemment, la ceinture en cuir souple avec sa boucle, plaquée or, solide, pour supporter les deux 9mm, qui ne la quittaient jamais. Elle s'était nattée sa longue chevelure noire, pour coller une fois de plus au personnage. L'effet était réussi, elle avait parfaitement reproduit ce mélange d'aventurière, équipée pour l'escalade mais super sexy. Il faut dire que son physique de sportive sensuelle se prêtait particulièrement bien à l'exercice.

— Bonsoir mon chéri, tu es très beau en prince aussi, je ne te demande pas qui a eu l'idée, et oui ce sont de vrais Desert Eagle, je voulais un effet authentique vois-tu…

— Ben c'est réussi ! Tu es trop belle et tellement classe ! Waouh t'as même le petit sac à dos ! Géant !

Regina riait maintenant de voir Henry lui tourner autour surexcité, pour vérifier chaque détail de son déguisement. Du coin de l'œil elle vit arriver Snow droit sur elle, une grimace de contrariété figée sur ses traits.

— Bonsoir Regina.

— Bonsoir Snow.

Sa Majesté n'étant pas la plus patiente des femmes, entama.

— Original pour une fois, cette robe de cérémonie…hum…celtes ?...te va à merveille.

— Pff ! Tu ne connais pas «Les 100» ?

Regina leva un sourcil et secoua la tête négativement.

— Bon et bien tu ne peux pas comprendre…Regina je…je sais que ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment mais…

— Et bien si tu le sais, abstiens-toi.

Snow soupira en lui jetant ce regard ulcéré de gentille petite princesse au bord des larmes.

Ce fut au tour de l'autre brune de soupirer et céder.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il ya encore ! Et où est Emma ?

Sa Majesté s'impatientait, elle voulait voir la réaction de cette blonde de sauveuse face à son déguisement d'Halloween, et d'ailleurs comment allait-elle être habillée ?

Snow renifla vaillamment et répondit enfin.

— Voilà bien tout le problème…Emma n'est pas là parce que tu n'as toujours pas pris le temps d'embaucher un nouveau Shérif, suite au départ de…enfin de…

— Oh grand Dieu ! ça suffit !...de Robin…R.O.B.I.N

Snow baissa la tête.

— Pardon je…je ne voulais pas te contrarier.

— Tu as tort, c'est de l'histoire ancienne, c'est ton attitude qui me contrarie, enfin là on reste dans ce que l'on connaît.

Le petit coup de poing que son ex-belle-fille lui mit sur l'épaule, la fit rire avec gaité.

— Attention Snow ! Je suis armée !

Ce fut au tour de la plus jeune, de rire, puis son visage redevint triste.

— Ecoutes c'est quand même dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas profiter de cette soirée pour courir après Pongo…après ce sera quoi ? Thanksgiving ? Noël ?...en plus elle est court-vêtue, elle va tomber malade dans ce froid…

Regina écoutait attentivement la plainte de la maman inquiète face à elle, et arrêta de respirer sur la dernière information, morte de curiosité.

— Quel déguisement porte-t-elle ?

Snow écartait les lèvres pour répondre quand Henry intervint.

— Dis-lui pas ! C'est pas du jeu maman ! Il faut que tu le découvres par toi-même c'est plus drôle !

Les deux femmes sourirent puis rigolèrent face à l'engouement juvénile de leur fils et petit-fils. Puis Regina pinça les lèvres en réalisant que son principal intérêt pour cette fête, était quelque part en train de courir après un dalmatien, dans la nuit, et dans le froid puisqu'il semblerait qu'elle ait, elle aussi, penchée pour une tenue estivale.

Snow ruminait toujours, l'injustice de la chose, pour sa pauvre progéniture.

— En plus cela pèse sur son couple avec Killian…je les ai entendus se chamailler quand elle a répondu à l'appel d'Archie…et depuis il ne fait que s'enivrer d'un air malheureux.

Sa Majesté fit rouler ses yeux en lâchant un hoquet dédaigneux.

— Ce qui change énormément de d'habitude ! S'exclama-t-elle, pleine de sarcasme.

Henry ricana et fit un clin d'œil à sa mère qui lui renvoya un sourire mégawatt. Une idée lumineuse venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

— Excusez-moi un instant, je dois vérifier une ou deux choses avec les Lucas.

Elle traversa la salle pour déboucher dans le hall de la mairie, seule, et se téléporta dans son bureau immédiatement.

Après son coup de fil à Archie, pour situer au mieux le Shérif, elle se téléporta à nouveau, dans la ruelle derrière le magasin de Gold.

 **SQ**

Emma serrait ses bras autour de son corps et maudissait les bottes fines en cuir qui la couvraient jusqu'au dessus des genoux, on aurait pu croire que la hauteur protègerait plus de peau, mais en fait cela semblait avoir un effet conducteur pour le froid qui lui engourdissait les pieds, heureusement que les talons étaient d'à peine deux ou trois centimètres, elle aurait souffert le martyre perché sur des échasses. Cette idée la ramena à Mme le maire, et ses Louboutin vertigineuses, comment cette femme faisait-elle pour dégager autant de charme et de classe sans sembler subir un quelconque inconfort ? Elle secoua la tête de dépit en s'admonestant, encore et toujours, de si souvent ramener ses pensées vers sa Reine, elle essayait d'éviter mais force était de constater que cela ne marchait pas des masses.

Elle tournait en rond, entre la rue principale et les arrière-boutiques, depuis une bonne demi-heure, sans trace de Pongo, toujours plongée dans ses idées dérangeantes quand un bruit, venant d'une petite rue adjacente, l'interpella. Elle se retrouva une nouvelle fois derrière la boutique de Gold et remarqua un détail incongru en s'approchant. La porte de derrière était entrouverte.

— Elle était fermée tout à l'heure, j'en suis sûre, donc…

Emma se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers l'ouverture, préparant lampe torche et pistolet, car elle voyait mal un dalmatien ouvrir la porte nonchalamment pour entrer.

Regina attendait, patiemment, dissimulée près du comptoir, accroupie à l'angle. Elle avait jeté un sort pour augmenter la température à l'intérieur de la boutique, un bon trente degré réchauffait l'atmosphère, cela lui permettait d'attendre à l'aise, et double bénéfice, cela obligerait certainement Emma à quitter précipitamment tout vêtement superflu, face au choc thermique.

Un fin sourire de malice s'installa sur ses lèvres.

Elle avait beau essayer de classer cette situation dans la case «Amusement aux dépends de mon Shérif », l'émotion un peu fébrile qui lui réchauffait le cœur à cet instant, n'avait rien à voir avec l'ambiance surchauffée de la pièce.

Regina entendit des pas feutrés qui s'approchaient, un faisceau de lumière précédait le glissement discret.

Emma avait laissé glisser son manteau silencieusement à terre dès ses premiers mètres. Peut-être que c'était Rumple finalement qui venait bricoler sa chaudière, parce qu'au vu de la température elle était sûrement déréglée.

Elle avança discrètement en direction de la caisse, car si elle avait à faire à un cambrioleur lambda, il commencerait certainement par là.

Sa Majesté Croft attendit encore quelques instants, pour que sa blonde ne soit plus qu'à quelques mètres, et elle lança un sort pour allumer toutes les lumières de la boutique tout en surgissant de devant le comptoir, armes au poing, position typique de mains parfaitement alignées, et oui elle avait potassé son sujet.

Emma resta muette et figée de saisissement, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps d'avoir peur, avant que l'éblouissement la saisisse de la tête aux pieds, et ce n'est pas de l'éclairage qu'elle parlait.

Quant à Regina, l'image parfaite d'une « Supersauveuse », avec sa mini jupe rouge, son haut bleu vif moulant, le S semblant vouloir se jeter en avant, poussé par une poitrine plus plantureuse qu'elle n'aurait imaginé, si tant est qu'elle ait imaginé bien entendu. Et cette cape qui descendait en dessous du genou, achevant de parfaire le côté super héros de sa belle blonde, dont les boucles, laissées libre sur les épaules, la faisaient saliver d'envie d'y plonger ses mains.

Elles restèrent tétanisées un moment, se dévorant des yeux sans complexe, jusqu'à ce que la brune réalise qu'elle n'avait aucune explication logique à donner à tout ça. Elle avait mis en place cette petite surprise pour Emma, mais elle ne savait plus quoi faire ou dire maintenant pour la justifier. Un petit raclement de gorge plus tard, elle baissa les bras et rengaina ses armes. Elle en était toujours à chercher une raison à sa présence quand Emma prit la parole.

— Et bien Majesté, que faites-vous ici en pleine nuit après avoir fracturé la porte ? Et c'est quoi cette chaleur de dingue ? Vous essayez de réveiller un monstre tropical ou quoi ?

Regina éclata de rire.

— Non Miss Swan…c'est vous que je cherchais…

La brune se mordit violemment la langue. « Non mais quelle idiote ! Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi !? »

— Enfin je voulais dire que j'ai entendu du bruit donc je suis rentrée et…

La sonnerie du portable du Shérif la coupa dans sa tentative d'éclaircissement mal engagée.

— Allo…oui Archie je cherche toujours mais…ha bon il est rentré tout seul !...cool !...ben ok alors je vous laisse profiter de son retour…mais non c'est bon, c'est mon boulot vous inquiétez pas, mais une puce GPS ça vous a jamais traversé l'esprit ?...invasif ? Si vous le dites, allez bonsoir.

Emma raccrocha en secouant la tête.

— Invasif ! Un collier avec une puce ! Franchement je vois pas…pfff !

Elle reporta son attention sur sa belle brune qui était absolument à croquer dans son déguisement d'aventurière emblématique.

— Je…je dois admettre que…vraiment Regina vous êtes à…enfin vous…euh…bon choix ! Vraiment !

L'interpellée sourit de toutes ses dents blanches et magnifiques. Elle se rendait bien compte du trouble de la sauveuse, qui ne savait plus où poser les yeux, les joues rougies de gêne, ou d'autre chose. Elle décida de s'approcher sensuellement pour tâter le terrain. Après tout, elle ne s'était pas acharnée à peaufiner chaque détail de son accoutrement pour du beurre, même si elle tremblait devant un rejet éventuel.

— Je vous retourne le compliment Miss Swan.

Elles se trouvaient maintenant face et face, séparées d'à peine un pas, et la façon dont elles se mangeaient des yeux rendait la chaleur présente presque étouffante.

Regina décréta en son for intérieur qu'il n'y aurait peut-être pas d'autre moment aussi intime avant longtemps, et elle se laissa aller à ce fantasme qui obnubilait son quotidien depuis des lustres.

Elle fit le dernier pas et plongea l'une de ses mains dans la chevelure dorée, regardant avec fascination ses doigts glisser dans cette soie lourde et épaisse. Le souffle d'une respiration saccadée sur sa joue lui fit tourner la tête juste à temps pour recevoir une bouche avide sur la sienne. La barrière des lèvres céda immédiatement, laissant tout loisir aux langues de se découvrir. Un baiser fiévreux s'engagea.

Regina lança un autre sort pour réguler la température maintenant infernale, oui maintenant que le corps musclé et fin de sauveuse se collait contre le sien, avec une envie déroutante parce que passionnée. Elle sentait les mains de la blonde partout sur son dos, ses fesses et maintenant la soulevant sous les cuisses. Elle s'arracha au baiser.

— Miss Swan ! Où m'emmenez-vous ?

Emma avança d'un pas déterminé vers le comptoir et la posa dessus, restant fermement enfouie entre ses jambes. Elle recommença à l'embrasser, en la pressant contre elle, les mains pressées sur ses reins.

La brune eut beaucoup de mal à s'extraire des baisers envoûtants de sa sauveuse, mais le manque d'air lui fournit une opportunité. Elle bloqua ses mains sur les épaules de la blonde, pour l'empêcher de capturer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres et s'écria en chuchotant, voulant attendrir son emportement hypocrite.

— Miss Swan ! Allez-vous cesser à la fin !

Emma rit de bon cœur et se mordit la lèvre.

— Oh non, maintenant que je te tiens enfin, hors de question que je m'arrête.

Le souffle de sa Majesté se bloqua dans sa gorge, elle bredouilla tout de même faiblement.

— Ce comptoir en verre va céder sous mon poids…

La blonde rit encore plus fort en lui faisant remarquer.

— Je vois que ce n'est pas ma détermination qui t'inquiète…je voulais juste t'empêcher de t'enfuir…mais je ne vais pas abimer un si beau fessier…surtout pas…

Sa voix avait pris une tessiture si rauque sur les derniers mots, que Regina en frissonna. Elle plongea ses orbes noirs dans l'émeraude de ceux d'Emma. Une tension sexuelle époustouflante semblait planer autour d'elles, elles avaient dû libérer quelque chose de torride en capitulant face à leur désir profond.

Sa Majesté oublia toute idée superflue au moment même où la main de la sauveuse tira sur son top pour le sortir du short, elle sentit ses doigts chauds et tremblants, passer sous le tissu, pour caresser son ventre, délicatement.

— Emmaaa…

La supplique chevrotante les électrisa toutes les deux. La blonde la reposa doucement sur le sol et l'entraina à sa suite dans la réserve en la tirant derrière elle par la main, fermement.

Un fouillis indescriptible recouvrait chaque surface plane, alors Emma la tira dans ses bras, au milieu de la pièce, pour l'embrasser encore, jouant de la langue sur ses lèvres, puis dans sa bouche, lui tirant des gémissements rauques.

La sauveuse commença à se débarrasser de ce qui encombrait son passage jusqu'à l'épiderme si désiré. Elle défit la ceinture et soutint les holsters pendant qu'elle tirait pour la sortir des passants du short. Puis ce fut au tour du sac à dos de disparaître. Les mitaines furent presque arrachées. Elle posa ses mains sur les boutons du short et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Regina, attendant un accord tacite. Elle continua son geste dès qu'il lui fut accordée.

Sa Majesté ricana doucement face à l'empressement de sa sauveuse, qui glissa une main à plat sur son sexe dès que la place fut suffisante. Le ricanement cessa, remplacé par une plainte suave et chaude. La brune avait du mal à rester debout, les doigts légers mais précis d'Emma étaient en train de faire trembler ses jambes.

— Oh Emma…

La blonde sentait avec émotion l'humidité s'étendre sous sa main et elle soutint comme elle put sa Reine qui s'affaissait dans ses bras en gémissant.

Regina perdit patience et fit un geste élégant du poignet pour débarrasser la table la plus proche, elle les téléporta contre, pour pouvoir s'y appuyer. Elle remonta ses bras autour du cou de son Supershérif, et investit sa bouche avec ferveur, bien qu'essoufflée par tant de passion, elle n'avait jamais connu cela.

Emma se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte pour descendre complètement le short, à mi-cuisse, elle passa ensuite le bout de ses doigts sur la lingerie sur toute la longueur du sexe de la brune, extatique. Elle planta des yeux verts sombres, imprégnés d'un désir incommensurable, dans la noirceur étincelante de ceux de Regina.

— J'ai vraiment très envie de toi.

Ses doigts continuaient leur douce torture, intensifiant la crue.

— J'en ai tellement rêvé.

La brune se redressa complètement et la repoussa assez pour descendre elle-même sa culotte à l'orée du précédent vêtement. Elle se bascula à nouveau contre la table et croisa le regard ébahi de la blonde qui n'osait plus bouger.

— Arrête de rêver et fais-le…

Le cœur d'Emma loupa un battement, puis s'emballa comme un fou. Elle baissa les yeux et les ferma de délectation quand ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la douceur mouillée du sexe de sa Reine. Elle les glissa de haut en bas en frémissant d'extase et se jeta sur sa bouche pour lui exprimer par tous les moyens le plaisir incroyable que cet attouchement déclenchait chez elle.

Regina se perdit sous ses baisers brûlants doublés de caresses appuyées, elle se félicitait en boucle de cette surprise qu'elle avait concocté pour son Shérif, il semblerait que son irrésistible attirance pour cette blonde maladroite, n'était pas un sentiment isolé.

Emma souleva la brune pour la poser sur le bord de la table, elle s'approcha pour la débarrasser des vêtements qui l'entravaient, mais Regina claqua des doigts, et elles se retrouvèrent totalement nues toutes les deux, ce qui figea un instant la blonde. Leurs regards s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre, et la brune laissa un sourire coquin s'inscrire sur ses lèvres pendant qu'elle écartait doucement les cuisses, sans lâcher sa sauveuse des yeux.

Emma, n'y tenant plus, se colla contre sa belle et la pénétra de deux doigts sans préambule, passant l'autre main dans son dos pour la soutenir. La brune se cambra en gémissant sous l'assaut et enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de la blonde pour la plaquer contre elle, posant ses mains à l'arrière sur la table.

Le bassin de Regina se levait pour aller à la rencontre des pénétrations de plus en plus vigoureuses de la blonde, qui se perdait complètement dans la vision de sa Reine offerte à leurs bons plaisirs. Emma s'aida de ses hanches pour augmenter la force de ses va-et-vient, et Regina se laissa tomber en arrière le dos sur la table, appuyant ses mollets avec force contre les fesses de la blonde pour participer avec ardeur à sa propre reddition, griffant la table de ses ongles.

Leurs corps étaient en sueur, les bouches entre-ouvertes à la recherche d'un second souffle, les reins en feu, elles se pressaient l'une contre l'autre avec frénésie, ne se lâchant pas des yeux. La sauveuse sentait son propre plaisir couler sur sa main à chaque fois que son pubis rentrait en contact avec. Cette situation terriblement érotique la rendait complètement folle. Elle était penchée sur la plus belle femme du monde, et la dévorait des yeux tout en la possédant sauvagement maintenant, ne retenant plus ses coups de reins, emportée par la passion du moment. Et puis Regina bascula la tête et laissa monter de sa gorge un grognement rauque et animal. Son dos se cambra dans un angle impossible et elle cria son orgasme sans aucune retenue.

— Ouiiiii Emmaaa ! Je jouiiiiis !

Les cris rauques de sa Majesté en pleine extase précipitèrent la chute de la blonde, qui s'écroula sur son corps toujours tendu vers l'arrière, en haletant faiblement.

— Hmmm c'est tellement bon…je vais….je crois que je vais…

Emma se crispa en frémissant des pieds à la tête et un dernier frottement du dos de sa main sur son clitoris sensible la fit basculer dans un plaisir ahurissant, qui la fit gémir un long moment, s'accrochant au corps chaud et souple sous elle, totalement détendue maintenant.

Après quelques minutes de silence, où seules les respirations passant d'erratiques à calmes, se firent entendre. La sauveuse sentit Regina sourire, et apprécia le contact tendre de sa main derrière sa nuque, qui s'enfouissait ponctuellement dans ses boucles pour revenir caresser d'un geste doux sa peau. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de pur contentement, et se mordit la lèvre dans l'attente d'une réaction, qui ne tarda pas.

— Et bien Miss Swan…ou plutôt Superlover non !?

Emma rigola doucement, toujours blottie dans les bras de sa belle brune.

— Je dois bien admettre que vous…que tu, parce que quand même avec ce qu'on vient de faire, on peut au moins se tutoyer non ?

— Je suppose, effectivement…et donc… tu admets que je…que je quoi !?

La sauveuse se redressa sur un coude, toujours allongée entre les cuisses de la brune, d'une manière plus qu'inconfortable, avec le bord de la table qui lui sciait les jambes, mais peu importait le désagrément, elle ne le sentait même pas vraiment, subjuguée par la vision d'une Reine après l'amour. Regina la regardait avec des yeux brillants et apaisés, elles se sourirent tendrement, puis sa Majesté arqua un sourcil interrogatif.

— Que je quoi ?

— Que tu m'as inspirée comme personne avant…comme jamais personne n'avait…enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que…que…

— Que je suis un bon coup, c'est cela Miss Swan !?

Emma avait bien vu l'étincelle de malice traverser la noirceur, chaude et scintillante, en cet instant, et elle y répondit par un sourire épanoui.

— Tu es tellement plus que ça, mais…oui je t'accorde le titre de « bon coup » Majesté, définitivement.

Elles se redressèrent finalement, riant de leur bêtise, et s'aidant mutuellement pour que la brune se retrouve assise à nouveau sur le bord de la table, gardant prisonnière sa belle blonde, entre ses cuisses toujours moites de leur précédent ébats. La brune leva les yeux dans les siens, légèrement plus basse par sa position, et se mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure, hésitante.

— Que veux-tu de moi Emma ?

La sauveuse lui caressa la joue, puis les lèvres, sa main glissa dans son cou, et contourna la nuque. Elle la tira vers elle et lui donna le plus délicieux des baisers. Elle se pencha ensuite dans son cou et lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix envoutante.

— Tout…je veux absolument tout de toi…

Regina expira un gémissement tremblant et la serra contre elle, enroulant ses bras dans son dos. Elle se dégagea ensuite assez pour ancrer un regard déterminé dans les deux émeraudes troubles d'émotion de sa blonde.

— La nuit est encore jeune Emma…

Un nuage violet les entoura et elles se retrouvèrent, habillées et coiffées, ou plutôt, déguisées et équipées, en plein milieu de la salle où la fête d'Halloween battait son plein, au vu du taux d'alcoolémie ambiant. Emma eut un hoquet de stupeur, déstabilisée par le changement brutal d'environnement. Un rire chaud et sensuel se fit entendre à ses côtés, la faisant se tourner vers la plus belle interprétation de Lara Croft qu'elle ait vue de toute sa vie.

— C'est le moment de m'offrir un verre Supergirl…et qui sait ? Cela donnera peut-être envie à l'aventurière qui est en moi de poursuivre cette charmante soirée, en bonne compagnie, dans mon manoir.

Sa Majesté agrémenta son propos d'un clin d'œil espiègle et se dirigea vers le bar, dans un déhanchement perturbant, qui coloria les joues d'Emma de la même teinte que sa cape.

 **SQ**


End file.
